


Roommates and Blind Dates

by AchiOuma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, No Talent AU, University AU, blind dates, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiOuma/pseuds/AchiOuma
Summary: In an attempt to rid his mind of the small crush he has developed on his roommate, Shuuichi accepts Rantarou's invite to go on a blind date with a friend of his. What's the worse that could happen, right?Well, besides finding out your date is actually your roommate, that is.





	Roommates and Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I emerge from the void with a oneshot that was inspired by [this post on Tumblr!](http://achiouma.tumblr.com/post/176996074789/digitaldiscipline-thegirlinthebyakko) I spent all day working on this, it was fun to write lol.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!! :) (and excuse any spelling mistakes if you find any!)

Shuuichi has had his fair share of weird roommates in the few years that he has been a college student. However, the boy known as Ouma Kokichi takes the cake by a  _ landslide  _ as his weirdest roommate yet.

The first time they met had been simple enough, with Shuuichi greeting his new dormmate early that morning and even offering to help him bring in his belongings. He had been met with a wide, childlike smile that made his heart flutter the tiniest of bit, but the taller boy had quickly dismissed it and helped his new roommate carry the last of his things into their now shared home.

By the end of the first day, Shuuichi had already established that Kokichi was a liar. A very good liar, he must add. They had spent a good amount of time unpacking some of Kokichi’s belongings, and with it came many conversations between the two students. And yet, by the time Shuuichi left the smaller boy on his own to finish unpacking, he didn’t even know how old the boy was or when was his actual birthday. When he had asked, all he got was a few giggles and lie after lie after lie.

That wasn’t the weird part though.

Months past and Shuuichi found himself encountering much weirder things. One day he came home to a giant box sitting in the middle of the kitchen when it had not been there earlier. Upon opening it, Shuuichi found a box filled entirely with purple pens, a giant banana plushie, and a horse head mask.

Said horse head mask was later found in the fridge which led to an unsuspecting Shuuichi to shriek in terror and a burst of laughter from Kokichi’s room.

Another time he woke up from a particularly long night of studying, only to walk into his bathroom and look into his reflecting to see he had a drawn on mustache and glasses around his face, both done in purple ink. And then there was the time he walked into the kitchen and found exactly 35 three liter bottles of grape Panta on the kitchen counter. He didn’t even question it and simply went to class.

It was odd, yes, but Shuuichi would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy it. Kokichi’s pranks and antics had never resulted in him being hurt or inconvenienced, and they gave him something to look forward to everyday once he’d come back home from a long day at school. The small boy kept him interested, and all the lies and the pranks only motivated Shuuichi into trying to find out more about the enigma that was his roommate.

Over time though, his interest in Kokichi slowly developed into something else, and before he knew it, Shuuichi had develop a small, but _ hard _ crush on him. 

And he didn’t even  _ dare  _ to confront said boy about it.

Besides the fact that Shuuichi didn’t have the courage to tell Kokichi how he felt, there were many other factors to consider as well. Did Kokichi want to be in a relationship right now? Was he even interested in boys to being with? What if he doesn’t feel the same way about Shuuichi?

All these questions clouded Shuuichi’s mind, and not wanting to taint the friendship he had with the person he lived with, he ultimately decided it would be best to keep his small crush to himself, even if it did pain him to do so.

It was during class one day when Shuuichi found himself distracted with his conflict, until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“You ok there Saihara-kun?” Rantarou, a friend that he made back in their first year of college, slightly shook him out of his thoughts, a curious look on his face. “You seemed kinda out of it there.”

“W-was I?” Shuuichi stuttered out, slightly embarrassed. “It’s nothing, I just have a lot on my mind, s-sorry.” the boy looked down at his barely touched worksheet and realized he must have been more out of it then he thought.

Rantarou simply chuckled, a relax smile on his face. “It’s no problem, you should probably get back to work before class ends.” 

“R-right.” Shuuichi answered, grabbing ahold of his pen as Rantarou continued writing his notes down. However, the green haired man paused his writing and looked over at his friend again. “Actually, I want to talk to you about something real quick, Saihara-kun.”

Shuuichi paused his writing as well and faced Rantarou, ignoring the slight anxiety that came to him. “Sure, what is it?”

“Well, I have a friend right,” he began. “and he’s been looking to date someone for a while and asked me if I know anyone.” He gave out a nervous chuckle as he scratch behind his head awkwardly. “I was wondering if you’d be interested in going out with him, I think you two would get along nicely.”

“O-oh, um…” Shuuichi replied, his nerves starting to get the better of him. “No pressure or anything!” Rantarou added, putting up his hands in front of him with a small smile. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to ya know.”

“Ah, well…” Shuuichi thought about it for a little bit. He had never gone on a blind date before, and the thought of going on a date with someone he didn’t even know made him a bit unsure. But at the same time… maybe this could help keep his mind off of his crush on Kokichi. Shuuichi trusted Rantarou, and he knew his friend wouldn’t bring him on a date with someone who wasn’t his type, right?

Shuuichi breathed in before meeting Rantarou’s eyes with a smile. “Why not? It could be fun, I’d love to go.” His friend immediately lightened up, taking out his phone and began typing out something. “Great, I’ll let you know where and when it’ll be. Thanks Saihara-kun.”

“No problem, Amami-kun.” Shuuichi nodded slightly before turning back to his work, a bit of excitement for his upcoming date in his chest.

~~~

The date was scheduled to be on that same Friday at a nice restaurant not far from campus. It was a short 10 minute walk, but anxiety crept its way up Shuuichi as he made his way towards the restaurant.

He didn’t know what to expect out of this date, and that mind set made it all the more terrifying for him. Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket, and upon taking it out and looking at it, he saw a text message from Rantarou.

**Amami-kun (6:34 p.m.) : you nervous Saihara-kun?**

Shuuichi quickly unlocked his phone and sent a reply back.

**Me (6:34 p.m.) : yeah a little bit, i’ve never done something like this before.**

**Amami-kun (6:35 p.m.) : lol don’t be, I’m sure you’ll both have a good time.**

**Amami-kun (6:35 p.m.) :  my friend can be kinda… unpleasant sometimes, but trust me once you get to know him he’s actually pretty cool.**

**Me (6:37 p.m.) : what do you mean by ‘unpleasant’??**

**Amami-kun (6:38 p.m.) : oh you’ll see ;)**

The somewhat cryptic message aside, Rantarou’s message definitely helped calm his nerves a bit, so he continued his walk until he reached the restaurant where his date should be.

Just as he was about to reach for the door however, Shuuichi realized one important detail:

_ “Crap, I don’t even know the guy’s name or what he looks like.” _

Shuuichi took out his phone again, and sent Rantarou another quick message.

**Me (6:43 p.m.) : Amami-kun can I get a picture of your friend and his name please? Idk who I’m looking for.**

**Amami-kun (6:44 p.m.) : shit right, give me a sec.**

The blue haired boy couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his friend, though he wasn’t one to judge either. He should’ve asked for the guy’s name long ago, that was the logical thing to do. Did he really expect himself to walk into a restaurant without even knowing the name of who he’s-

“Oh my god, is that my beloved Saihara-chan?!”

Shuuichi was caught completely by surprised when a strong force came at him from behind, and it was a miracle that he managed to keep his balance and not fall flat on his face. He looked down at his waist, only to see his roommate with his arms wrapped tightly around him. He immediately felt his heartbeat speed up.

“O-ouma-kun?” the taller of the two stuttered out, still in somewhat shock. Kokichi quickly unwrapped himself and stood in front of Shuuichi, a small pout on his face. “Is Saihara-chan forgetting who I am? After all this time we spent together?! I’m hurt!” Kokichi wepted dramatically, crocodile tears streaming down his face.

Shuuichi only sighed and put a small smile on his face. “No it’s not that, I was just surprised to see you here…”

“Me too~!” Kokichi suddenly sang, any trace of tears gone in a matter of seconds. “I thought Saihara-chan had classes at this time, had he finally decided to skip his classes for once?”

“You know I only have morning classes on Fridays.”

“You’re right! I was lying, you’re good at this my beloved~.” He gave Shuuichi a wide smile, and the taller boy tried in vain to hide the creeping blush forming on his face. “A-anyway, what are you doing here Ouma-kun? I thought you’d be back home right now.”

Kokichi shrugged, inspecting his fingernails as if he wasn’t very interested in the topic. “Well, I was suppose to go on a date with someone, but they haven’t even showed up yet!”

“I-is that so?” Shuuichi responded, feeling his heart sink at Kokichi mentioning that he was on a date with someone. Although, he did say that they hadn’t shown up yet, maybe-

“Yeah!” Kokichi said, interrupting his train of thought, “I don’t even know who this guy is. My friend promised that I would like this guy if I went on a date with them! Now my precious time has been-”

“Wait, what?” Shuuichi interrupted this time, his eyes wide and confused. He looked directly at Kokichi, who had a frown on his face, probably from being interrupted. “Amami-kun was the one who sent you here?”

Kokichi narrowed his eyes at him. “Yeah, Amami-chan made me come here, how do you know who-” It was then that the dots connected in Kokichi’s head, and they both just stared at each other until Shuuichi’s phone buzzed again.

Shuuichi pulled it out and saw another message from Rantarou. Upon opening it though:

**Amami-kun (6:48 p.m.) :** **_sent a photo._ **

**Amami-kun (6:48 p.m.) : sorry for taking long, I was trying to find a pic that didn’t have him making a dumb face or holding up a middle finger. His name is Ouma Kokichi btw, have fun!**

The picture was of two people, both of them back to back with each other holding out peace signs at the camera. The taller one was obviously Rantarou, and the shorter one was, of course, Kokichi.

Shuuichi couldn’t help but place a hand to his face as he showed Kokichi the message that was sent to him. “Soooo, you’re telling me that Amami-chan, who doesn’t even know we’re roommates, set us up on date with each other?” 

“It seems like it…”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, and Shuuichi was ready to turn around, walk back home, crawl into bed and scream, until Kokichi looked at him with the same wide grin that never failed to make his heart flutter. “Yay, Amami-chan does know me well! Come on, let go inside already!!”

“W-wait, huh?” the taller boy was confused, and didn’t budge when Kokichi tried to pull him forward. “You want to actually go out with me, Ouma-kun?”

The small boy turned around and put his hands on his hips, a serious look on his face. “Well, we’re already here, we might as well go in right? Plus…”

Even though there was barely any daylight left, Shuuichi could see a faint blush appear on Kokichi’s cheeks as he looked down, not meeting Shuuichi’s eyes.

“I’d go out on a date with my beloved Saihara-chan anytime, and, that’s the truth.” 

There was a small, silent pause between the two of them again, before Kokichi quickly sprang back up, but this time with a fake smile on his face. “But that’s a lie though! Did I getcha Saihara-chan?! I bet I gotcha good ri-”

“Yeah.” Shuuichi said, stopping whatever lie Kokichi had been planning on saying. “I-i’d like to go out with you too, Ouma-kun. For a long time I’ve wanted to.”

Their eyes meet, and he saw Kokichi’s eyes go wide for only a split second, and then they were gone the next second.

It was then that Shuuichi felt something near his hand, and when he looked down he saw a smaller hand grab ahold of his own hand. He looked back up at Kokichi’s face, only to see a wide, genuine smile on his face again.

“What are we waiting for then? I’m starving Saihara-chan!” Kokichi said as he pulled Shuuichi with him towards the restaurant doors, and Shuuichi felt a smile make it’s way up his face.

He made a mental reminder to thank Rantarou for everything later.


End file.
